


Remedy

by principessa1227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/principessa1227/pseuds/principessa1227
Summary: Draco returns to Hogwarts before the start of his repeat 7th year to help rebuild the school he had a hand in destroying, hoping to find a sliver of redemption in himself. Hermione makes an unlikely friend of him and they end up becoming acquainted with each other in ways they didn't originally anticipate. Time heals all wounds; love is an all natural remedy.*I suck at summaries*Originally posted on FFN: 9/2/18
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a nonsensical thing I wrote a while ago and am now posting here. I'm sorry if the timeline seems rushed, this really wasn't meant to be anything more than mindless fluff with some angst and smut thrown in toward the end. Slight grammatical changes have been made as I re-read before posting.  
> Enjoy!

He sat in a compartment alone, his pale fingers occupied by the slightly loose button on his robe. It was just assumed that no one wanted to be caught near him, even if it was just to go back to school.

 _School_.

He scoffed aloud and his gaze wandered out the window, remembering what his mother had said just a few weeks prior.

_“You’ll be repeating your seventh year anyway; you may as well go early to help. The Daily Prophet says that the Hogwarts Express will be making a special pick up on July first. Harry Potter did a great kindness to you and I. Going back to help rebuild the school that you had a hand in destroying is the least you could do.”_

As usual, his mother was kindly, but bluntly, making a valid point. So he packed his things and was at the platform, feeling as if there were eyes all over him.

 _What will it be like there, now that everyone sees me as a monster?_

The thought caused him to sit upright and sneer at himself. _**They already thought you to be a monster before you did what you did. Now, you’re responsible for deaths. That’s much worse.**_

He heard laughter floating through the train, getting closer to where he was. Curling into himself against the window, he wordlessly and wandlessly shut the curtains to the compartment; didn’t need anyone looking in on how pathetic he was being.

_**Imagine that, a Malfoy being pathetic.** _

“Shut up,” he whispered and forced the feeling of the cool glass to soothe him into slumber.

* * *

She was exhausted. Harry had her working on the front entryway and courtyard. He had left her with Neville and Luna to get the job done before the rest of the volunteers arrived.

“Nearly finished,” she piped, trying to encourage her friends, and herself, to keep going. Luna looked to her with a dazed smile and Neville grunted.

The sun was sweltering and even with a wand, putting the stones back in place and charming them to stay put was becoming difficult. Finally, the last of the stones were secured and the thestrals were coming across the bridge into view. Her stomach twisted; they could all see them now. Not a single one of them could ever forget what they had been through and these creatures visibly pulling the carriages made it all much more real. Their ignorant childhood innocence was truly gone.

The three of them turned and made their way back to Harry and the others who were lined up at the front doors. Immediately, he gave her something else to do.

“Mione, McGonagall wants a list of all the volunteers arriving today so they can receive a personalized thank you and a mention in her back to school speech.”

“Alright.”

Quietly, she charmed the quill and parchment he handed her to take down the name of each person she met. A group of about twenty-five students approached them. One by one, they lined up to shake her, Ron’s, and Harry’s hands before entering the castle. When she locked the odd colored eyes of a particular blonde, she did not hesitate to put her hand out to him. He seemed shocked, almost, by her action. Instead of shaking it like the others had done, he bowed slightly and brought the back of her hand to his lips, the Pureblood in him taking over.

In turn, she was the one with the subtle surprised expression. Ron and Harry said nothing as he moved to them. They each shook his hand.

 _Draco Malfoy._

Through the corner of her eye, she watched the quill scribble.

* * *

He put his trunk down in what was his old room in the Slytherin dormitory. After shedding his cloak, he read over the paper that had been slipped under his compartment door when the train was almost at Hogsmeade station.

_Hogwarts Student,_

_Your decision to volunteer for this rebuilding period is greatly appreciated. You will be greeted by the usual carriages to take you up to the castle. Once there, you will be given a room assignment. The House dormitories have been put back into livable conditions for your anticipated arrival and will be completely finished before the start of the school year. Tonight, there will be a small feast in the Great Hall ruins at six o’clock to welcome you back and to thank you for your upcoming service to the school. Rebuilding projects will be assigned at the feast and will begin tomorrow promptly at eight o’clock in the morning. Please be on time to your site and wear your regulation school uniform. Once your group has finished with a site, you will be assigned a new one. Thank you in advance for your cooperation._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Headmistress_

The note fluttered onto his desk and his mind drifted to _her_. Before he looked at her, he saw everyone watching to see what she would do when he approached. He flooded with relief when she put out her hand for him to shake like the others. His pride had gotten the best of him for a moment and before he could stop himself, he kissed her hand. He knew she’d be surprised; he was too. After all those years of claiming she was dirty, he pressed his lips to her skin without a thought.

 _She is a respectable witch and deserves to be treated like one_ , he’d decided.

_**It’s about time you figured that the fuck out.** _

He guessed the other two of the Golden Trio had simply followed her lead to save face in front of all the others. Regardless of what her reason behind being civil with him was, he needed to go to the dinner in the Great Hall.

_**The ruins; it’s all in ruins, remember? Partly because of you.** _

“I know,” he sighed.

He unpacked his things and laid down on his bed, taking in the silence. When he heard the clock in the common room chime six, he changed into his school robes and left. The dungeon halls were as dark and cold as ever as he made his way up to the feast. He could hear light chatter and braced himself internally before walking through the doors.

The ceiling was no longer enchanted to look like the skies outside; it was plain stone with some pieces missing. Rubble had been swept and moved to either sides of the room. The glass windows were all completely shattered. The only things that looked even remotely the same were the four long House tables. He thanked Salazar that no one stopped speaking or stared while he floated quietly down the aisle furthest from the door of the lone table to the left of the room.

He became lost in people watching; Lovegood and Longbottom were sitting closely to each other in the middle seats of the former Gryffindor table conversing with the Golden Trio, the Weasley sister, and a few other students he couldn’t recall the names of. All of the other volunteers seemed to be mainly at the table with the Trio, sitting near them or off towards the opposite ends. His attention kept returning to one witch particularly.

Engrossed in his observations, he did not know someone sat beside him until he heard a throat clear.

“Theo,” he acknowledged.

“Draco.”

“You came to help.”

“So did you.”

“I didn’t see you on the way in or in the common room.”

“I didn’t want to be seen until I was ready.”

“Understandable.”

“How’s your mother?”

“Under house arrest.”

“I'm sure she is just _loving_ that.”

They chuckled like old times and Theo even smiled for a millisecond before the moment died off into silence. Again, Draco’s gaze strayed to the witch in the middle of the room. She was sitting quietly with a blank expression on her face while the others spoke avidly, but hushed, around her.

 _How out of character for her_ , he noted.

_**War changes people, idiot.** _

“Pining after Granger already?”

Without looking away from her, he snorted.

Theo scoffed, “Then why are you staring?”

He turned at that. “She’s so…”

“Different?” Theo offered.

“Yes. Different. When I arrived, she put her hand out for me to shake without thinking twice. She looked me in the eyes and there was no trace of hate or disgust. I saw a flash of sympathy, I think. She seemed to have no question as to why I showed up. She understood.”

“Well, I think that’s why most people haven’t been whispering about you; because they understand why you’re here. You owe the school your time. You owe the people here your labor. You owe the lives lost-“

“I get it, Theo,” he hissed.

“Right. So, don’t be surprised that everyone isn’t trying to kill you. War doesn’t always harden hearts. You coming here shows that you are taking some of the responsibility for what happened here. It shows that you regret what you did. That’s all those people care about.”

“I do regret what I did. I never even really wanted to do it.”

“But no one knows that except for the people who were close to you. Oh, and the _Wizengamot you so humbly gave your memories to_. Potter didn’t know and he still got you and your mother pardoned.”

“He did that because my mother saved his life.”

“But he didn’t have to pardon _you_. He could have just had her pardoned and sent you to Azkaban with your father to suffer the kiss; memories or not they would have listened to him.”

“Good point.”

“Yes. People like him, people like _Granger_ , have this annoying thing that we will never possess. It’s called ‘the benefit of the doubt’. They believe certain people have potential. And that is why you are sitting here with me at this very moment. Because they believe that you have the potential to do _well_ , to _be_ good.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“I know I’m right,” Theo grumbled.

* * *

She didn't enjoy conversation much anymore; the old Gryffindor table, back in its original place, no longer held its luster. Sure, the wood had been repaired and polished, but sitting down to a meal with her friends had lost its appeal. Since they'd been back, she wished she could eat in her room. But, according to Harry, the three of them needed to be seen together. Especially since the volunteers had arrived.

_"They need to be shown unity. If we're still standing together, then they will see that we really won this and that we can restore our world to a peaceful place if we continue to work together."_

Typical words of wisdom from the Chosen One. Ron had dutifully agreed and she nodded along just to keep them from shouting at her.

As of late, Harry was acting more like he was her boss instead of her friend and Ron- well Ron was just a stubborn ass. He was civil with her, though. She was reserved when it came to him. After that kiss they shared, he decided she wasn't really what he wanted.

She thanked the Gods for Neville, Luna, and Ginny. The three of them being around more often kept Harry's attention away from her and eliminated the awkwardness between her and Ron. In the beginning, she loved having others to talk to besides those two; she spent enough time talking to them while they were on the run.

For the last two months, the discussions between the six of them only consisted of rebuilding plans and what Harry was going to say in his speech at the welcoming banquet for the volunteers.

Her eyes drifted to Malfoy. He was talking to Theodore Nott.

_At least he has an old friend._

After they met at the doors she watched him sulk inside, pity rising in her throat. A few volunteers later, she shook hands with Nott. She felt glad for Malfoy then. For some reason, she had been worried he would be alone.

In a blink, their eyes met. He raised a brow before giving her a slight nod. Without thinking, she smiled.

“Mione?”

“Yes?” was her dull reply as she looked to Harry.

“What are you smiling at? I just announced the number of Muggle towns and cities still in shambles and you’re smiling.”

“Daydreaming, Harry. Try it some time.”

He opened his mouth to say something snarky, but shut it immediately when he saw McGonagall had entered the hall.

Every student in the room stood without being told to do so. Even Malfoy and Nott, Hermione noticed, were standing at the headmistress’s presence. They all waited patiently as she made her way to the podium. She glanced down at everyone over her glasses.

“Good evening, all. Please, sit.”

After the shuffling ceased, she continued, “I would like to start off by thanking all of you for coming. Your decision to volunteer your time and efforts to rebuilding the school is appreciated far greater than you can even fathom. On behalf of the staff, I extend our gratitude to you all. There is much work to be done. As you can see, even as we sit here tonight, the school needs our care. Magic can only do so much. But with all hands on deck, I know we can restore the school to its former glory. I will not be dining with you. The staff and I have to organize the work groups and assignments for you. Site assignments and teams will be handed out after you have finished eating. Enjoy yourselves, reconnect with one another; use this night to relax. Tomorrow will be the start of long, laborious weeks.”

The Headmistress raised her arms and just like always, food appeared on the tables students occupied. “I will see you shortly.” With that, she left.

“Hermione,” Harry called.

“Yes?”

“Eat.”

She rolled her eyes. “I plan on it.”

Again, her gaze landed on Malfoy. He had a goblet in his hand and when he caught her looking, he raised it slightly to her. In turn, she nodded.

* * *

He couldn’t sleep. Theo passed out shortly after they returned to the common room. For an hour he tried to force himself to lie still in his bed, and then he decided a short walk around the dungeons might help. He and Theo were both assigned their first site together. **The Room of Requirement**. He felt nauseated when the papers were passed out, magically, and his landed neatly on the table. The bold letters threatened to jump off the page and choke him.

_**McGonagall did that on purpose; sending you back to where you started all of their pain, suffering, and death.** _

_I know. It’s almost like she wants me to feel even more guilt for what I’ve done. As if I don’t feel it enough._

An echo of soft steps made him look up. _Who else is wandering the dungeons?_

Remarkably, it was the last person he ever thought it to be. “Granger?”

“Oh!” her hand flew to her chest and she came to a halt in front of him. “Gods, Malfoy. What are you doing out of bed?”

“The same thing I assume you’re doing out of bed.”

She looked thoughtful and he rolled his eyes. “I can’t sleep, Granger.”

“Right. Where are you off to, then?”

“Nowhere, just for a walk. And you?”

“The same. To be honest, I don’t know how I ended up all the way down here. Somehow, I _always_ end up down here.”

“Is this an every night occurrence?”

“It’s a _most_ night occurrence.”

“Ah, well-“

“Why did you come?” she blurted.

He sighed and, even in the low light, her slight blush was clear. “And there it is.”

“I’m sorry. That was rather rude of me.”

“It’s alright. Quite frankly, I’m rather glad it was you who asked and not someone else. I know everyone is wondering the same thing. Potter couldn’t keep his eyes off me while he was making his gratitude speech at dinner.”

It was true. Every time Harry said “volunteer” and “rebuild”, which was often because Hermione didn’t write it, he looked directly at Draco with confusion and a hint of suspicion.

“Still. I _am_ sorry. I could have come up with a more polite way to ask.”

“It’s after midnight and you’re walking the corridors because you can’t sleep. There is no reason for you to have to be polite. Besides,” he took a step toward her and dared to touch her face to move a curl away, “I am the last person on this earth you should find a need to be polite to.”

“Why did you come?” she repeated softly.

“Because I am one of the reasons the school is this way. I am one of the reasons why people died. I am one of the reasons why-”

“Oh, Draco, we know you were forced-”

He couldn’t hear anymore. She had spoken his name and something in him snapped. The guilt he felt, his view of her, all of it broke the dam he learned early on to build and emotion flooded his body. By saying his name, she reminded him of something he'd forgotten; that he was, despite everything, human. He fell into her arms and sobbed. They sank gently to the cold, wet, stone floor and she held him.

_**Weak, broken, and pathetic. Blubbering on the ground while the woman you’ve fought over feeling anything towards in your mind for half of your miserable life soothes you. If only your father could see you now.** _

He continued to cry and she rocked him lightly, cooing softly and running her hand through his hair. Fits like these were familiar to her; so many times she wished she had someone there to hold her during them. In a way, she felt like she owed him this; to give him comfort and affection.

The strong, Pureblood mask had crumbled when she spoke his name and she understood why he allowed it to in front of her. They were the same.

* * *

She tapped her foot and glanced at her watch for the twelfth time. Two minutes to eight and she was the only one at the site, in her school robes, ready to go. Her late night walk taunted her mind. She finally left him to go to bed after he cried it out. They didn’t say anything. She kissed his head before he stood and helped her up. Then, they went their separate ways.

The day needed to be over so she could mull; pull it apart and assess it better. Then, footsteps. _Finally_! The first to appear was Seamus. He gave her a chipper “Good morning!” and before he had the chance to pull her into a conversation, the other four volunteers showed up: Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Theodore Nott, and, of course, Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy caught her eye and gave her a curt nod. She returned it and then cleared her throat.

“Good morning. The six of us will be putting back together the Room of Requirement. Unfortunately, during the battle, this room was set on fire and further damage to the castle caused it to lose the enchantment that was placed on it. I figured we could break off into pairs of two and pick sections to work in. As you can see, this room is rather large so the section you pick will be your section until we finish. Take one of the bins on wheels from behind me, go through the ruble, and anything that can be salvaged can be left on the floor in a pile. All trash should go into the wheeled bins. They’ve been charmed to never overflow. We will work every day, except Saturdays, from eight in the morning until seven in the evening. Lunch trays will be sent up here at one thirty and dinner is served in the Great Hall at seven thirty. Everyone got that? Okay. Pick a partner.”

Surprisingly, Susan walked right up to Seamus and asked if he’d like to take the left side of the room. He took a bin and trailed after her. Following suit, Hannah made her way to Theo. His eyes widened at her approach, and then he graced her with a charming smile as he grabbed a bin and they walked together to the right side of the room.

 _Of course_ , she sighed silently. The Gods were surely playing with her life strings.

“So, back of the room, then?” he asked, reaching passed her to pull the bin with them.

“I suppose so.”

They walked in silence until they came to a wall. She found a chair still in tack and put herself in front of a promising pile. He sat on the floor beside her. For a while, they didn’t speak; he got very involved in a stack of random items and she was thumbing through books she came across. So far, it was mostly trash.

He found the nerve to talk to her again after lunch

“Anything worth saving?” he was leaning up to peer at the book in her hands.

“Sadly, no. I didn’t realize how much junk was in this room. I swear people hid things in here with the intent of coming back to get them and then just forgot about what they tucked away, forcing it to become lost.”

“You know, most of the times I came in here, I was tempted to do that very thing to myself. Especially when-” his voice wavered slightly, but she noticed and reached her hand down to his shoulder.

_I know._

Her voice was soft as he heard what she was conveying in his mind. When he met her gaze, there was no pity or sympathy; it was complete understanding. They continued to sort the mess until the clock chimed seven. She helped him to his feet and he reached for the bin.

“Leave it. It’ll be here when we come back tomorrow.”

They walked to the doors; she bid good evening and gave “Job well done, see you tomorrow"s to everyone before closing them behind the two of them. He didn’t ask if he could walk her to Gryffindor tower, he just did it. She let him. Upon reaching the portrait, she turned to him.

“Thank you, for all your help today. I think we made a nice dent in sorting the mess.”

“No need to thank me, Granger. If anything, thank _you_.”

“For?”

“Treating me like a person.”

She couldn’t stop the smile from pulling at her lips and he didn’t resist kissing her hand again.

He about faced and made his way to the dungeons to get ready for dinner; she watched him walk away with an absurd blush on her cheeks.

* * *

He and Theo ate in silence. Once dinner had ended, they left to return to their common room.

“How was it? Working with Granger, I mean.”

“Unexpected. And how was working with Abbott?”

“She’s quiet. But we had a nice conversation.”

They settled themselves on a couch. “Granger stared at you all through dinner.”

Draco half smiled. “I know.”

“Draco Malfoy, are you actually letting yourself _like_ her?”

He scoffed. “I always liked her. You knew that.”

“Yes, but _you_ didn’t.”

“Fair point. But, yes. I’m subtly courting her I guess.”

“Thank Gods. You need to.”

He raised a brow at his friend and Theo rolled his eyes. “You need to do something for _you_ , Draco. And developing a relationship, whether it be friendly or romantic, with her will be good for you.”

“I suppose. But, what if she doesn’t want that?”

Again, Theo rolled his eyes. “Then she wouldn’t stare at you during dinner-” They both turned when the common room door creaked open, “and she wouldn’t be standing at our front door,” he finished.

She was there, tentative, with her hair piled onto her head and dressed in an over-sized sweat shirt, plaid pajama pants, and slippers. He couldn't grasp how she still managed to look so pretty in such unflattering clothes.

They both stood and Theo spoke first. “Granger! What a pleasant surprise. I was just going off to bed, dinner has me positively stuffed and ready to lay down in a food coma. Now I don’t have to feel bad for leaving Draco out here. Goodnight to you both, see you in the morning.”

Before he could voice his protest, Theo winked at him and made a beeline for the bedrooms.

_Arsehole._

She cleared her throat. “I’m sorry to show up unannounced-”

“Nonsense. Come in. You can, uh, sit with me, if you’d like.”

“Thank you.” She closed the distance between them and sat on the opposite side of the sofa.

“Would you like some tea or?”

“Do you have Firewhiskey?”

He said nothing as he walked to a cabinet to pull out a bottle that was still sealed and grabbed two rocks glasses.

“Haven’t even opened it yet.”

“You don’t have to-”

He cut her off, opening the bottle. “I want to. I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather drink it with,” he confessed.

She blushed again. “I’m sure Nott would be very hurt to hear that.”

“He’ll be fine. He has plenty of bottles of his own. And he doesn’t share, not even with me.”

She feigned shock. “How awful. Poor you.”

He chuckled lowly, filling their glasses. “Yes, poor me.”

She raised hers to him. “Here’s to never being able to sleep”

Their glasses clinked and they drank; he almost choked when she downed hers entirely.

“Well then. I don’t know if I can keep up with you if that’s how you drink, Granger.”

She grinned. “Try.”

It was a dare and he knew that for sure. So, he too downed his glass.

“Thank you,” he said after a moment, “for being so kind last night.”

She gave him a warm smile. “No need to thank me; I understand breakdowns all too well.”

They said nothing else about it as he refilled their glasses and soon, the bottle was gone and they were laughing, actually laughing.

“Harry is _so_ bossy. You have no idea.”

“I don’t want to know. In fact, let us never talk about Saint Potter when we’re together.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, but are you insinuating that we will be spending more of our time together?”

“Well we _are_ work partners,” he noticed a flash of disappointment on her face, “and I _am_ enjoying your company thus far-,” her smile returned, “-and, please, don’t call me ‘Mr. Malfoy’.”

“Noted. But, that doesn’t _truly_ answer my question.”

Suddenly, she was aware of how close they had become; legs brushing, bodies nearly touching as he leaned closer, “I am absolutely insinuating that we will be spending more of our time together.”

She was certain her nervous swallow was audible. _What the hell is going on?_

It was almost as if he heard her thought. He leaned back and looked around the room. They didn’t speak for a few moments, and then the common room clock chimed. Somehow, it was three in the morning.

“I should go,” she stood fast and lost her balance, conveniently falling into his lap. She looked up at him and began laughing again. Her giggle fit made her squirm.

“Alright, Granger, up we go.” He helped her up and when they took a step, she stumbled.

“I don’t think I can make it to the tower.”

“No, you most certainly cannot. Come on. Off to bed.”

“Inviting me into bed now? I am not myself, Malfoy. I thought you were a gentleman.”

“I am,” he promised, helping her into his room, “which is why you will be sleeping here and I will be taking the sofa.” Finally, he was able to get her tucked in. She was asleep faster than he anticipated and he slipped out of the room with a spare blanket tucked under his arm.

* * *

Draco was shooting daggers at Theo the entire walk to breakfast and to their work site. After the late night of drinking and laughing he'd had, Theo rather rudely woke him up from a pleasant dream he was having, about the witch in his bed, to get ready for the day. When he went to his room to get dressed, Hermione was already gone; she'd made his bed and left a piece of his stationary on the pillow with a simple message:

_Thank you, Draco._

_-H_

He folded up the short note and tucked it into the breast pocket of his shirt and met Theo back in the common room with a scowl, but his eyes told a much different story and his friend couldn't help to give him a knowing smirk.

When they reached their destination, his eyes immediately met hers and no one else caught the subtle coloring to her cheeks. Everyone split into their respective pairs and got to work.

The two of them established a rhythm. They started to have full blown conversations; talking about their pre-Hogwarts home lives in between rummaging through the mostly charred clutter, showing the other what they had found to determine whether it was worth keeping. They ate their lunches and dove into heated, but friendly, debates on a variety of subjects that were educational, personal, and political.

They continued the entire cleaning of the room that way. Every morning was a smile and blush followed by jumping right into comfortable conversation, every evening when they finished he walked her back to her tower, and every night after dinner he waited for her to wander down to the dungeons, keeping a fresh bottle of fire whiskey and two rocks glasses at hand; she always came.

They would continue whatever their discussion had been at work and sometimes, they would break down to each other about the things that kept them awake at night. After a glass and a half, she would part at exactly quarter til three without fail; she never had to stay the night again. Her scent was long gone from his bed and he so desperately wanted it back. He'd finish the bottle himself before retreating to his room.

He laid in bed with her note from the first night she came in his hands. The was paper already wearing out from him carrying it in his pocket and rereading those three words as if a hidden meaning would appear for him; he knew the magic she was capable of. But, there was nothing enchanted about the piece of parchment she'd used except the way she'd written his name. _Draco_. He read it over and over, willing his mind to pull her voice from it's recesses to repeat it like a chant to lull him to sleep.

She, on the other hand, would return to the tower utterly restless; her mind whirled over all the emotions he was eliciting from her. She was growing to like the person he had hidden away from all the rest of them for so long, not to mention he was as gorgeous as ever, and despite their history, she enjoyed being around him more than her own friends.

That notion scared her just a little; they would judge her if they knew she was sneaking off to the dungeons at night to share a drink and pleasant conversation. But, then she got annoyed at herself for worrying about what other people thought of her, _especially_ her friends. They wouldn't turn their backs on her, no matter who she decided to be acquainted with; even if it changed into something more.

* * *

“Can you believe it only took us a month to clean that disaster?” he chattered to her when she walked in the night they finished with their site.

“I know! Everyone worked so hard and now the staff can work on trying to charm it again.”

She plopped on the couch next to him as he poured their first round. After taking a hearty gulp, she put the glass on the coffee table; he mimicked her.

“How have you been sleeping?”

Their time together usually began with that particular topic.

“I never wander back down here after I leave you now do I?”

“No, no you don't”

_But I wish you just wouldn't leave._

_**Please. You know she only comes down here for the free booze and time away from Potter.** _

He picked up his glass again; so did she.

“So then there is your answer. How have _you_ been sleeping?”

“Like a baby.”

“Good.” She sipped the whiskey; so did he.

He stared at her intensely over the rim of his glass. She raised a brow.

Silence fell and they slowly inched a little closer, until their legs barely touched. It was the same as every night. And then:

“Do they know where you run off to every night?”

She sighed as she put her glass back; he held tight to his.

“No. They don't care to ask, so I don't care to tell them.”

“Aren't they like your family?”

“They _are_ my family. I lost my own.”

“I didn't know that. I'm sorry.”

He put his free hand on her knee; something new.

She focused on steadying her breathing and he smiled slightly. He didn't remove his hand. Instead, he started rubbing circles where his thumb was resting.

She was burning through her flannel pants. It had been a long time since anyone had shown her any physical attention and she could not stop her thoughts from flying into the metaphorical gutter.

“So are you happy about starting work on the library on Sunday?” Trying, and failing, to distract her mind from his seemingly innocent touch. All she wanted was to jump his bones and she cursed herself quietly for assuming he would let her.

_Perhaps he would, though._

She wasn't daft. She'd been catching the way he looks at her for almost the entire month they'd been reacquainted.

He didn't stop his absentminded movements as he replied, “I guess so. It's a good thing it didn't suffer too much damage. I heard that once all the important sites are done, like the library and Great Hall, all that will be left are the dorms.”

She nodded. “Yes I heard that too. The last thing before the term begins.”

“Theo and I are going to have a _great_ time doing the rest of this place ourselves,” he scoffed, nursing more of his drink.

“I'll help you,” she blurted.

He stopped rubbing her knee and squinted at her, making her blink rapidly in an attempt to help her think of a way to recover her outburst.

“I mean, _so_ many Gryffindor students came back and there are only two of you, it's not fair. I don't mind helping. Honestly, there isn't really that much to do in here, but with three people it should be finished in just a few days.”

He smiled genuinely at her. “I'll take you up on that, Granger. I don't see the library taking more than two and a half weeks, so we'll have this place cleaned up before term with at _least_ a week to spare.”

She grinned back. He raised his glass and she picked hers back up.

“To getting shit done,” he toasted.

“To being too helpful for my own good,” she countered.

Their glasses clinked and they both downed what remained in them. The conversation lulled after that and before he knew it, she was leaving him to return to her tower. He walked her to the door.

“See you Sunday, Granger. Partners again?”

“Of course. I cant imagine working with anyone else.”

He smirked and was convinced that if she opened her eyelids any wider, said eyes would fall out of her skull.

“What I mean is, I enjoy your work ethic and your company,” she rushed, hoping it was a good enough cover.

“Well, of course. What else would it be?” he grumbled; she noticed his slight twinge of disappointment.

“Goodnight, Draco,” she chuckled, shaking her head and turning away.

He grabbed her hand, making her look back at him, and raised her knuckles to his lips, just like every night. It always seemed to surprise her though.

“Goodnight, Hermione.”

* * *

The first week in the library was grueling. He and Hermione were tackling the very unwanted Restricted Section, dealing with very angry magical books that had been shaken from the shelves during the battle. More than once, he had to jump in to stop a book from destroying their work space.

“I swear, if you weren't such a bookworm I would get angry with you for continuously opening volumes that you clearly shouldn't.”

She laughed and then apologized, but not two minutes later she'd be back at it.

They were really an odd pair of friends, but neither of them questioned the comfortable companionship brewing between them. She was falling for his true spirit which finally lead her to feel unashamed in liking him more than the friend he was and he was beginning to realize just how much he adored her.

Finally, Saturday morning came and he threw a pillow at Theo who tried to rouse him for breakfast.

“Get _out_ ,” he hissed, turning over and pulling the duvet up to his eyes; his treasured note crinkled under his pillow.

“Prat,” Theo shot back, slamming the door behind him. He trudged off to the Great Hall grumbling about Draco's rudeness the entire way.

Hermione sat with her friends at the same table, in the same spot, eating the same breakfast as all the days before this one. She looked up as Theo stomped in, a deep glower etched into his face usually bright face, and immediately sat up, waiting for his blonde companion to trail in behind. When she realized that he wouldn't be any time soon, she sighed and went back to pushing her food around on her plate.

Harry and the others were talking about heading to the Quidditch Pitch; it was the very first thing that was rebuilt when they arrived months ago before everyone else. It became their solace in all the ruin once a week. She usually went with them and sat in the bleachers watching and working on some of her own things, like reading.

They got up and looked to her, waiting for her to stand too.

“You guys go ahead. I'll catch up. I'm not quite finished yet.”

Ginny raised a brow, but the boys thought nothing of it and mumbled goodbyes as they headed for the doors.

“Do you want me to stay with you?”

She smiled at her fiery friend. “No! You go! I'm fine here.”

Subconsciously, her eyes wandered over to the lonely Theo at the very end of the only empty table in the room and Ginny's followed.

Harry and Ron seemed none the wiser, but Ginny wasn't so unobservant. The feisty redhead saw all the subtle glances between her and a certain blonde Pureblood at breakfast and dinner, heard her when she disappeared at night and then returned after three in the morning. Hermione hadn't mentioned anything about it and Ginny wouldn't push her; yet.

“Gotcha. Okay then, I'll see you later.”

“Bye,” she mumbled halfheartedly, still looking at Theo who was staring into his plate.

Finally, he stood and headed toward the doors, causing her to scramble to meet him there.

He saw her coming.

“He's still in bed,” he said without looking at her.

“Ah.”

He stopped walking and turned on his heel to face her. “ _You_ could try to get him out of that room, though.”

“Oh no,” she laughed, “He'd curse me.”

Theo finally cracked a smile and shook his head. “I sincerely doubt that. I'm going to sit on the grounds to read. Someone's got to keep him company and he seems to really enjoy yours.”

“Are you volunteering me?”

“Not quite, more like passing the job onto you today.”

It was her turn to smile and shake her head. “Alright then. I'll try my best to get him at least to the grounds for a walk.”

He began to walk away. “Sounds perfect! Good luck, Granger; you're gonna need it with that one!”

* * *

Soon enough she found herself outside his bedroom. Knocking softly first and getting no response, she slowly opened the door. The low light from the hall where she stood crept in across the floor and up over his bed, reflecting in his platinum hair. It was completely messy from where she stood and the sight made her press her fist to her mouth to suppress the giggle rising in her throat.

“Malfoy,” she called lightly, finally stepping into the room.

He didn't move.

“Draco,” she tried instead.

“Humph.” He stirred.

“Come now, Draco. You've missed breakfast and there's no lunch today, but I may be able to find a nice enough elf to make something for you. Wake up, please.”

He made a low rumbling sound and she walked closer to his bedside. His face was hidden by the covers and his hair was _everywhere_. She placed her hand on what she assumed was his shoulder.

“Draco, please wake up now.”

He turned his head toward her, blinking rapidly.

“Are you real?”

She chuckled. “Of course I'm real.”

It happened so fast that she had no time to react; his hand shot out from the blanket and gripped her arm, the edge of the covers flew up, he turned and at the same time pulled her onto the bed. She was nose to nose with him as the blanket settled back down.

“Wha-”

“Hello.”

“Are you mad? You yank me into your bed and all you have to say for yourself is, 'Hello'?”

“I suppose so.”

She rolled her eyes and tried to get up, but his arm had somehow ended up around her waist which kept her in place. Her tee-shirt hem had risen slightly in the commotion; his thumb was resting on the sliver of peeking flesh causing her goosebumps.

“Why am I in your bed?”

“Because your smell has been gone from it for too long; I just wanted it back.”

Her face was radiated by a delightful heat under the blanket and he just smiled at her, acting as if what was happening was a completely normal occurrence.

“I was sent here to wake you.”

“And so you have.”

“Do you plan on leaving this room any time soon?”

“Now that you're here, I honestly don't even plan on leaving this bed.”

“So bold, Draco. What's gotten into you?”

He pulled her into his bare chest, his hand was now completely under the hem of her shirt, resting on her rib cage. Her heart was pounding; surely this close together he could hear it.

This was it. No more denying it, no more pretending that the nights she'd come to him but didn't stay hadn't been agony and he had decided that now, he would hold onto her.

“I'm finally being who I want to be and making my own decisions. And I've decided that it was time to tell you what I feel for you is something I may not fully understand yet, but am determined to. Since that first night, I have been unable to think of another time, even in my childhood, where I had been in such a state of joy. Climbing into my bed to your scent after staying up hours with you led me to staying up even later thinking of you and how you make me feel, have _made_ me feel, for quite some time. I've always felt something for you. _Always_.”

The breath she didn't know she was holding slowly released. Every encounter they ever had flashed through her mind. She never blamed him for being a bully, it was how his father had taught him, molded him. He'd figured it out on his own that the way he was shown was not the path to take; somewhere along the way he found a hidden fork and strayed toward something that was entirely his own. She saw that every time she looked at him since they'd met again.

“Draco...”

“I'm not expecting you to feel anything in return, I just had to finally let it be known. And, I had to do this.”

His lips were upon hers a beat later; just a soft, plush peck to let her know that he meant what he was confessing.

Somehow, as if she wasn't in control of her own actions, her hand was stroking the nape of his neck and her eyes were roaming his face; she was thinking, he could tell. She was going over every possibility of them being together and decided that she didn't care about the negative backlash they would most likely receive. She'd sacrificed her childhood to bring down the darkest wizard of all time and if this former Death Eater turned redemption seeker was the source of some newfound happiness in her life then so be it.

As if they had both had the same sort of thought run across their minds, their lips met again only more sure than the first time. She curled into him, sliding her hand from the back of his neck to his chest and he couldn't stop the slight hum from escaping him.

They became tangled; she suddenly realized just how much she cared for him in that moment and he had never felt more alive.

* * *

“I see you succeeded in getting him to come enjoy the sunshine,” Theo commented, not glancing up from his book as they approached. He had settled himself in a nice spot by the lake. It was a gorgeous day and there were quite a few people who had the same idea as him.

“I did,” Hermione laughed.

Draco grumbled, clearly still unhappy that she had made him come outside with her, and dusted an invisible crumb from the biscuits she sweetly procured from an elf in the kitchens off his shirt. “I would have _much_ rather stayed in bed.”

It was his tone that made Theo finally look at them; she was smiling up at him, her head against his collarbone and he had an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side as if trying to make her a part of himself.

“What in the hell happened in the last hour?” he demanded at Draco with his brows raised so high they threatened to retreat into his hairline.

“I took your advice,” was the simple reply as he kissed Hermione's head right there in the open, as if it were just the three of them on the grounds.

Theo was pretty sure he looked like a fish; his mouth opening and closing but unable to produce sound. For once, it seemed, he was at a loss for words. So, he closed his lips into a sly smile and engrossed himself back in his book.

Draco knew that meant his friend would have _plenty_ to say at dinner. He gently turned Hermione away and lead her closer to the edge of the lake. The sun made the surface sparkle, almost as if it were made of onyx. Something he'd seen in the family vault flashed in his mind.

_**As if she'd ever accept** _ **anything** _**tainted by your family name.** _

The smile she directed at him filled his entire body with warmth.

 _She accepts_ me _, so why not a token?_

There was silence in his mind and he smiled in triumph; he had a feeling it would stay that way from now on.

“It's so peaceful.” Hermione had strayed away to the very edge of the shore, staring out as the gentle tide barely touched her shoes.

“It is. Funny to think a giant monster lives in there.”

“Have you seen it?” She whirled around, eyes wide with excitement.

He shrugged at her, then plopped to the ground. “On occasion. It likes to swim by the common room windows sometimes at night.”

“Hm. I'll remember that tonight when I visit,” she commented, settling herself beside him.

“Maybe we could just camp out on the window seat all night one Friday.”

She eyed him, “What makes you think I would stay up all night with you?”

He gave her that infamous smirk, “I'm sure I can make it worth your while.”

“Oh! Can you now?”

Somehow, they ended up leaning into each other with their foreheads almost touching.

“I think I can, Granger.”

He tapped his pointer finger on her nose and she scrunched it up.

“Excuse me, but, as much as I hate to break up this _adorable_ little scene, the two of you need to stop immediately.”

They looked up and over their shoulders to see Theo behind them.

“Theodore, can we help you?” Draco drawled.

“Yes, Draco, you can. Put a cap on all your cutesy, cuddly nonsense and sexual tension when in my line of vision; I have a sensitive stomach.”

“Oh, would you-”

Hermione's hand on his arm made him stop. She smiled sweetly at the dark haired boy.

“We're sorry, Nott. We didn't mean to upset you and your _sensative_ stomach,” she stood and pulled at Draco's arm for her to join her. “If you'll excuse us, we'll just take ourselves back to the dungeons, out of sight, and uncap all our cutesy, cuddly nonsense and sexual tension all over every available surface of the common room.”

She patted Theo on the arm and brushed passed him, leaving him with his mouth doing that fish thing again and Draco with the smuggest smirk his friend had _ever_ seen.

He waggled his eyebrows, “Yes, please do excuse us, Theodore,” and he ran after the brunette making her way up the hill back to the castle.

* * *

She slipped through the common room door and he was right on her tail, closing it with a kick. His hands were on her hips and her back hit his chest with a thump.

"Do you know the meaning, of personal space, Malfoy?"

There was a bite in her voice, but he knew she was smiling.

"I know he's a wanker, but please don't make empty threats to my only friend, Granger, " his voice purred in her right ear.

She turned her head to look back at him over her shoulder. "Who said my threat was empty?"

He groaned and leaned forward to bury his face in her hair, but she slipped away giggling. "Don't tease a teenage boy, Granger. It's been a very long time since I've had my joys of the flesh."

She gaped at him. "Oh my good Godric you sound like an old man! 'Joys of the flesh'. What time period are you in?"

He glowered at her, causing her to laugh. "Granger, I will not apologize for being raised with manners and proper speech. I could be more vulgar if you'd like; my mother didn't hide her erotica as well as she thought she did and I can remember a few choice phrases."

That made her laugh harder and before he knew it, he was laughing too. She plopped onto the couch and he followed.

"I can't remember the last time I laughed this hard."

"I can't remember the last time I had my cock-"

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

"What? I told you I could be more vulgar."

The smug look on his face only annoyed her more. "I didn't say I doubted you!"

He leaned toward her then, forcing her to lie back against the arm of the couch to get away from him.

His breath was on her lips, "Wait until I actually take you. I don't think I can hold back all the dirty things I'll have to tell you in our throes of passion."

She felt a chill run up her spine, but couldn't stop herself from quipping, "There you go again with those outdated phrases and making ridiculous assumptions."

His grin was absolutely sinful before he kissed her and slid his hands to her hips. She was fully pressed into the couch by his weight, felt a knee part her legs, and wound her fingers into his hair. He moved his kisses to her neck and she tilted her head back, gracing his ears with a soft moan.

Draco was trying his hardest to maintain self control; he wanted so badly to press his hips in between hers, have her feel what she did to him, but was afraid that it would scare her off. He didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't comfortable with, considering they hadn't even really established what this was between them.

"I feel your mind turning, " she breathed, moving her hands to either side if his face to make him look at her.

"I'm a man with _needs_ , Granger, and I'm obviously enjoying this little tryst-"

"Oh, how odd, because I thought you said you were a teenage boy a moment ago, " she gave him a smirk that mirrored his own and he felt his cock twitch.

" _But_ , " he continued, ignoring her interruption, "I don't know where we stand; are you doing this because you're lonely or because you think maybe you feel something for me too or because-" something for me too or because-"

"Draco, " she cooed, making him stop his rambling.

"I just want to know what's going on."

"Draco, I wouldn't be lying under you on the couch in the middle of your common room if I didn't dabble in the idea of having feelings for you. I don't just _do_ these types of things. This last month of getting to know who you really are without all the mess of our past getting in the way has allowed me to develop a fondness for you. You're really kind, interesting, and witty, I feel like conversations with you could never be boring and you're extremely well read, not to mention intelligent, and you're not half bad looking-"

"Only 'not half bad'?"

She gave him an incredulous look. "Is that all you took from that? Blood Purity beliefs shot to Hell or not, you're still a self-centered prat."

"I hate to tell you but, that is one thing that will _never_ change. I'm a Malfoy."

She laughed, " _Regardless_ , I still like you for you. You've become a wonderful friend and companion, and I won't lie by saying I haven't thought about you in other ways..."

"And what ways would those be?" He was giving her that devilish smile again.

"Guess you'll just have to keep snogging me and see where it goes." She winked.

"Don't tease me, Hermione, " he warned, finally dipping his hips a little to show her how serious he was.

"I'm not, Draco. I have 'needs' too you know."

"And I intend to fulfill those for you."

"That's a bit cocky, Mr. Malfoy."

He slammed his pelvis against her jean covered center, making her gasp. "I'll show you just how _cocky_ I am, and didn't I tell you _not_ to call me that?"

There was a spark in her eyes that he hadn't seen since before the war. "I guess I forgot, " she huffed.

"Well then, I better make sure that doesn't happen again."

She crinkled her brow, "And how will you do that?"

"By making you scream my first name so many times that you'll never call me anything else again."

She didn't get to snap back at him. He captured her lips in a searing kiss that vanished her breath and cruelly ground his very prominent erection against her. Her whimpers flooded his mouth and he took the opportunity to push his tongue into hers. She tasted like her pumpkin juice from breakfast hours prior and he of spearmint toothpaste. His right hand crept under her shirt, trailing his fingers up to brush the underside of her breast and she pushed her chest up, encouraging him to go further.

"FOR THE LOVE OF _MERLIN_ , PLEASE UNTANGLE YOURSELVES LONG ENOUGH TO MOVE YOUR SEXCAPADES TO THE BEDROOM WHERE THEY BELONG!"

She jumped in surprise while he leaned away and hung his head for a moment before looking over the back of the couch. In the midst of everything, they hadn't heard the creak of the door.

"Theo, she _told_ you what we would be doing in the common room when we returned. Were you not listening?"

"I didn't think she was _serious_!"

That made Hermione move to sit up so Draco sat back on his legs. "I don't make empty threats, Nott."

" _Clearly_. And you might as well start calling me by my first name now that I've seen you in a more compromising position than I had ever anticipated. It seems as though I've underestimated the secret sexual lioness in Gryffindor's Princess, " he blanched.

" _Clearly_ , " she spat, smirking again and Draco bit his lip looking at her.

Theo caught the little interaction and smacked his palm onto his forehead. "I'm going to my room and, Draco, as happy as I am that things are working out for you, the two of you just better clean up any bodily fluids you might leave in your wake."

He stormed off into the direction if the boys dorms and a beat later, they heard a door slam.

"Well then, " she chuckled.

"Yes, I'd say the mood has been sufficiently murdered by one Theodore Nott."

"I mean, he seemed like he wanted to kill us so I'm not surprised he Avada'ed the moment."

Draco laughed as he readjusted himself to sit normally on the couch and she followed suit. Minutes later, she was standing up.

"I'd better head back to Gryffindor Tower before they actually notice I'm not around." He stood too and trailed behind her to the door.

"Ah yes, the princess must return to her loyal lions, " he sneered.

"Oh, Draco, " she tsked, reaching for the handle.

He took the opportunity to press her up against the door. She moaned a little as he ran his hands up her sides under her shirt and around to squeeze her breasts lightly.

"I'd much rather you'd stay, _Princess_."

He felt her shiver and couldn't stop himself from nipping the shell of her ear.

"You act like I won't be back later, " she snorted, regaining some composure.

He growled, pressing into her more, his semi-hard cock rubbing her arse while he squeezed her breasts again.

"You better come back. I still have to show you how cocky I am."

She backed up into him as best she could, wiggling her hips and the movement against his member made him move his hands to her hips and buck.

"Yes, and I believe you had some notion of making me scream your name."

"Oh I will. Don't you worry about that."

Stepping back, she forced him to move with her as she pulled open the door. Somehow, she twisted out of his grip and turned to face him after putting the threshold between them.

"Goodbye, Draco."

He nabbed her free hand and put the back against his lips.

"Until tonight, Hermione."

And then she was gone, running back to the tower so she'd have an excuse for her labored breathing, wild hair, and flushed skin.

* * *

Hermione was lying on her bed buried in a book when Ginny came in and plopped down on the edge.

“So, are you _ever_ going to tell me what the deal is with you and Malfoy?”

She lowered her book to make eye contact with her friend. “I was wondering when you'd come asking.”

“I tried to wait until you told me. I was going to, but then walking back from the pitch, the grounds were abuzz with talk of you canoodling with him by the edge of the lake before you both took off back to the castle and disappeared.”

She threw her book down in frustration. Of _course_ the wildfire was already beginning to spread; they'd been outside together.

“We're friendly, we work together. He's dropped the act from when we were children and he's a great person. He's smart and kind and he makes me laugh, Gin.” She sighed, thoughtful.

The redhead's face lit up. “You're in bloody love with him, aren't you?!”

“Ginny, I like him and we just sort of decided to be a little more than friends-”

“You love him, Hermione Granger! I can see it on your face!”

“Oh, _please_ , Ginerva, we've only just begun discussing what we feel for each other-”

“You kissed him didn't you?”

“ _Ginny_!”

“YOU _HAVE_!”

Hermione put her face in her hands and sighed frustratingly; Ginny was on her feet dancing in a circle.

“What's going on in here?” Harry popped his head in.

“Oh, nothing. Just girly stuff,” Ginny giggled.

“Right. Well. I'll see you both at dinner?”

“Yes, Harry. _Please_ leave us. I need to talk some sense into your girlfriend.”

Ginny was laughing and Harry looked bewildered.

“Alright. Have fun with that.” He was gone in a flash.

“Ginny, please relax for Godric's sake!”

The girl was practically jumping excitedly. “I can't help it! It's such the perfect happy ending to the story of our miserable childhoods; good girl falls for boy seeking redemption and they live happily ever after.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Ginny, I'm going to lock you out of my muggle Young Adult fiction collection.”

“Oh, stop it. I'm happy for you if you're happy.”

“Thank you.”

“So can he snog the ever living daylights out of a girl or were all those rumors we've heard total rubbish?”

“ _Ginny_!” She threw a pillow at her nosy friend.

* * *

Dinner was torture. The room buzzed with quiet chatter about the two of them and Draco felt like skipping the meal and hiding in the dungeons until the start of term. He'd make a scene, drag Hermione down there with him, and deal with everything else later.

“So. Finally told her, did you?” Theo was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

“I thought you'd figured that out, considering I was moments away from sticking my fingers under her bra before you so _rudely_ interrupted.”

“Draco, I refuse to let you sully the only place we have to share and I don't think we can request new furniture before the start of term; can't have any unsuspecting little first years sitting where you got your balls tickled.”

“I didn't get that chance because you walked in,” he spat back.

“ _Good_.”

He met her eyes and she beamed at him.

Harry normally wasn't susceptible to gossip, but after watching his best friend _smile_ at their childhood enemy, he started to get curious.

“Erm, 'Mione, what's this I've been hearing about you and Malfoy?”

Everyone in earshot looked up and over at her, which in turn ticked her off.

“It's exactly what they're saying, Harry; we were apparently too close for everyone's comfort down by the lake this afternoon. Not that it's any of anyone's business besides ours, we've grown quite close since we've been working together and it seems that we're both fond of each other in more than just friendly ways.”

She was matter of fact in her response and Ginny was snickering behind her hand while Harry, Ron, and Neville all looked at her, stunned.

“But, he was-” Ron sputtered with a mouthful of food.

“A Death Eater. Yes, Ronald, I'm aware of his previous status, but at least I have the mental capacity to understand that sometimes you take any length to protect the people you love.” She stood up then, walked down the aisle toward the doors, and just when they thought she was going to leave, she turned and marched right over to where Draco and Theo were watching her.

She sat down beside Draco, glared over at her friends, and then grabbed his face with her hands, smashing her lips onto his. He immediately moved to put one arm around her waist and one hand in her hair to cradle the back of her head to deepen their kiss.

The room erupted into mindless noise as they pulled away.

“Excuse us, Theodore,” she muttered, standing up and pulling at him to follow her.

She took his hand and stomped out of the hall, dragging him behind her.

* * *

“Oh the _nerve_ , of them!”

She was pacing barefoot in front of him where he sat at the end of his bed.

“Did you really think we wouldn't get some sort of shock about the two of us? I didn't exactly keep away from you when we were outside this afternoon.”

“But _why_ is it anyone's business what we do?”

“Perhaps because you're a famed war heroine and I'm a former Death Eater?”

“Please don't call me a 'war heroine' I abhor it. And I don't care that you were marked as a Death Eater. I say that because you weren't actually one.”

“The mark says otherwise to everyone else,” he grumbled.

“To Hell with everyone else, Draco!”

He reached out and pulled her to stand between his spread legs. “I'm sorry. You're right.”

“I know I'm right. I'm always bloody right and don't you ever forget that.”

“Hermione, I have been unable to forget since the day I met you that you are a swotty know-it-all.”

She breathed a laugh and lightly smacked his shoulder. “Don't try to flatter me.”

“That's your idea of flattery? Sweet Salazar, Granger, who in the _world_ has been flirting with you?”

That made her eyes roll. “Do shut it.”

“Make me,” he shrugged before smirking.

“Good _Gods_ you're incorrigible.”

“Come off it, Hermione, don't act like it doesn't make your knickers wet.”

“ _Draco_!”

He laughed then and her face turned what she was sure to be a very unattractive shade of red.

“Am I wrong?”

She crossed her arms; his hands were on either of her hips, squeezing slightly.

“Why don't you find out?”

He yanked her closer, forcing her to straddle his lap and he closed his legs so that she could rest her bum on his thighs. She started moving her hands down his shoulders to his chest and up again; brushing over his breast pocket, she heard a crinkle.

“What's that?” she asked, reaching in to pull out a slip of folded paper she found before he even responded.

Opening it, she cocked her head as her eyes scanned it over. She recognized her own hand writing on the very wrinkled page of stationary.

“You kept this?”

“Of course I kept it.”

“Why is it in your shirt pocket?”

“Because that's where I put it every morning after I get dressed. At night, I put it under my pillow,” he professed quietly.

She dropped the note and mashed hard kisses to his mouth that he happily returned, roaming his hands over her back before putting one in her hair to make a fist and tug.

“Yes,” she hissed between kisses.

“Like it rough, Princess?” he mused against her lips.

“Seems like it,” she answered coolly.

He began attacking her throat, occasionally pulling her hair like the first time. Testing the waters, he bit the junction of her neck and shoulder, then laved at it with his tongue before sucking the spot.

“ _Gods_ ,” she wailed.

He pulled back chuckling, “Nope, just me.”

“You're such a prat.” She starting grinding her hips down and was met with the hardness she knew was straining against his black trousers.

“Merlin,” he huffed, trying to steady her and failing miserably.

“Nope, just me,” she teased.

There was a scowl on his face for a brief moment, then she trailed a hand down his chest to his abdomen, toying with the place where his white Oxford was tucked in his bottoms.

“You know,” she began, still gyrating her hips and clearly driving him insane, “I've always enjoyed that your casual clothes are still quite formal. Seeing you in a smart shirt and slacks does things to me.”

“Oh? Like what?” He was trying to focus, but she was doing an excellent job of distracting him.

She moved her hand away from his trousers to unbutton her jeans. “See for yourself.”

Taking their position to his advantage, he gathered her in his arms flipped them over, bouncing her on her back slightly before lifting her to move up to the middle of the bed with him. He kissed down her chest over her lilac tee-shirt until he reached her belly button, which had been exposed in all the commotion.

Looking up at her and moving oh so slowly, he slid the hem of her shirt up to just under her breasts and then took her pants' zipper between his teeth. She let out a shaky breath as he pulled it down.

Letting it go and drifting his eyes to her exposed black cotton panties he whispered,“You're sure about this?”

His heartbeat was in his throat and he wanted her beyond reason, but that wouldn't stop him from still being a gentleman.

“I am.” She was confident; they were practically adults and she wasn't some dewy eyed virgin, she'd had sex a few times before. But, this wasn't casual; she wouldn't get up and leave after this was over. She actually liked this boy and saw this happening more than once, hopefully quite often.

“Good. So, are we dating now?”

“Draco, are you seriously asking me that at this moment? You're about to put your hand down my jeans. What do _you_ think?”

“Alright, alright, my apologies.”

“It's fine-”

He moved abruptly to align their bodies and his hand disappeared into her underwear, effectively cutting off her sentence. Her lower lips were already slick and without hesitating he pushed a finger inside her.

“Fuck, Hermione. When's the last time-”

“Too long,” she whined, “and if you don't remove my pants in the next minute I will hex you, I swear to Godric I will.”

“Noted.”

Slipping his finger out of her, he leaned back to let her lift her hips so he could pull off her jeans and knickers at the same time. As he was tossing them to the floor, she leaned up to remove her shirt and bra.

“Eager, are we?” he inquired smugly, looming over her again.

She took the opportunity to palm his obvious bulge, making him grit his teeth.

“You're one to talk,” she snorted as she untucked his shirt and unbuckled his belt.

“I can take a hint,” he mumbled, wordlessly vanishing his clothes to a heap on the floor beside hers.

“Well that was rather rude. I wanted to undress you.”

“You'll have more opportunities in the future, love. I promise.”

“I'll hold you do that,” she warned.

Silently, they both allowed their eyes to roam over the others' bodies. She had a few scars, but so did he; war had worn on them both, but his chest was still defined from all those years of agility being seeker and her figure was still full. Her pelvic region was bare to his slight surprise, his was neatly trimmed like she expected. His length was noticeably larger than the few others she'd seen, apparently the rumors hadn't been far off.

Shakily, she traced the sectumsempra scar and in turn he shuddered.

Then, her eyes took a quick glance at his left forearm; she had noticed when they were working together that no matter how warm he was getting, he never rolled up his sleeves; he would strip from his school robes to his sweater and then to his oxford, not wanting his mark to be on display. It was faded and marred; he clearly had hacked at it in a fit of rage.

He looked at her left upper arm; the slur his deranged aunt had carved there was the iridescent color of scaring, but still legible. He too noticed that all her non-school shirt sleeves reached her elbows.

Feeling compelled to do so, he ducked his head down to put a light kiss over the name he shamelessly called her in the past.

“How cheesy of you,” she jested

“What on _earth_ did that action have to do with cheese?”

“Muggle expression,” she explained.

Not asking anything further, he finally covered her lips with his own, one hand firmly planted beside her shoulder to hold him up and the other wandering down her neck to her breasts to tug at each hard nipple before continuing its path to her still slippery slit.

“So wet for me, Princess,” he pulled back slightly to comment as he swiped a finger up between her folds to lightly touch her needy clit.“I'd very much like to taste you.”

She bucked before mocking, “You'll have more opportunities in the future, _love_.”

“I'll hold you to that,” he parroted and then roughly put his pointer and middle fingers inside her.

The cry turned sigh of contentment encouraged him to pump in and out slowly; she in turn reached between them to touch the head of him.

He pulled the digits out of her and she watched as he sucked the pointer into his mouth.

“You're divine.”

She leaned up and slipped out her tongue to trail it up his middle finger from knuckle to tip. He watched her hungrily before shoving the finger between her lips. Her tongue curled around it and then sucked, pulling back to let it slip out into sight, all while still running feather light touches up and down his cock.

“You're right,” she agreed.

“So help me, Granger, you'll be the death of me.”

She grasped him more firmly, “And nothing can save you now, Malfoy.”

He swatted her hand away and in a quick motion, buried himself within her to the hilt.

“ _Draco_!”

“Fucking Hell, you're _tight_.”

Moving in and out gently, he allowed himself to stretch her a little before really driving home. This would not last long, he knew it.

“Draco, _please_ , go faster.”

“Relax, Princess. I'm not ready to end this just yet and if I pick up pace, I surely will.”

She smirked up at him. “Do I feel that good?”

“Gods, _yes_ , you feel that good you minx.”

Finding more confidence in his ability to hold out, he picked up speed a little.

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” she chanted.

“Do I feel that good?” He couldn't help himself.

“ _Yes_ you feel that good,” she groaned, not bothering to be annoyed at him.

She could feel that tightening in her lower belly. Not even ten minutes and she was reaching peak. He really was as good as the rumors suggested.

Her approaching orgasm didn't go unnoticed by him.

“That's right, Princess, come all over my cock.”

He really was vulgar and she surprisingly _loved_ it. Her eyes rolled back and in a few more thrusts she did just that.

“ _Yes_. You look so bloody beautiful coming for me. I'm going to make you do it again, but you can't until I tell you to. Do you understand?”

She couldn't answer as he started fucking her into the mattress while one of his hands found her previously neglected clit.

“I _said_ ,” he growled, slamming particularly hard for emphasis, “Do you understand me?”

“I understand, Draco, just please do _not_ stop.”

“Trust me, Princess, I don't plan on stopping until we're both spent.”

He pounded into her in earnest and mercilessly rubbed at her clit. Her walls were fluttering already and he was close himself. He held back as long as he could just to torture her; he wanted to make her beg.

“ _Draco_ ,” she cried out, hoping he would understand what she was trying to tell him.

“Tell me what you want, Hermione,” he commanded.

“Please,” she choked.

“Please what, love?”

“Let me.”

He smirked then. “Let you what?”

If looks could kill, he would have been dead on the spot.

“Draco, please let me come all over your cock.”

“Bloody Hell,” he breathed before doing all he could to bring them both to the end.

“Come for me, Princess.”

A beat later she was crying out, releasing harder than she ever had before. “ _DRACO_!”

“Fuck _yes_ , Hermione!” He spilled into her and kept their bodies pressed together.

Their foreheads met and their heavy breathing blew over the others' face.

“You're quite good,” she admitted.

“Just _good_?”

She pushed him off of her, making him roll to lay beside her. “I will not stroke your ego, Draco.”

“No need. Your lovely little cunt stroked a different part of me quite perfectly.”

“You're ridiculous,” she snorted.

“Ah, yes, _but_ , you like it.”

She moved to lay on her side so she could look at him. “I do,” she smiled.

* * *

Early the next morning, he insisted he walk her back to Gryffindor Tower before breakfast, but she declined his offers.

“I don't want the lot of them to harass you, Draco. It's bad enough they're going to grill me for coming back in the same clothes I left yesterday morning in.”

He was following her out of his room and to the entrance to the common room, his dark green silk robe billowing in his wake and exposing his black boxers.

“Honestly, Hermione, I can fend for myself against Weaselette, the Weasel, and the Boy Who Somehow Didn't Die.”

She turned on him at the door. “ _Ginny_ is actually quite supportive, but, really? Are the absurd names for my friends truly necessary?”

His face was thoughtful for a moment before his signature smugness crept through.

“ _Absolutely_.”

She scoffed and went back to opening the door to leave.

“Eat breakfast with me?” The words slipped out before he could help it.

“Of course.” She tilted her head up so he would lean down to kiss her; he did.

And then she was gone, leaving him to listen to her fading footsteps with a ridiculous grin on his face. He closed the door when there was nothing left by silence in the corridor and turned to see Theo emerging from hall to the dorms, fully dressed.

“What in Salazar's name has you looking like a bloody Hufflepuff?.”

The smile curled into a sneer, “Well if you _must_ know, I-”

“It was rhetorical, you _utter twat_ , because I _heard_ you both last night; thank you very fucking much, you absolute _tosser_!” He marched passed his friend to the door and left dramatically; Draco doubled over in laughter as he made his way back to his room to put on his uniform.

* * *

They'd become completely inseparable; it was driving Harry and Ron insane, but they said nothing after Ginny threatened them with a Bat-Bogey hex. When they weren't working or eating meals together, they were holed up in his dorm or common room, much to Theo's dismay.

As promised, one Friday night they sat by a window seat and stayed up talking until she finally got to see the giant squid swim by. She was so enthralled that it made him laugh and blurt out that he loved her. After kissing him so hard he thought he'd fall out of said seat, she dragged him to his room and rode him; something no other had been brazen enough to do. The little cynical argumentative voice in the back of his mind didn't even bother returning after that.

“You beautiful, dirty, _brilliant_ witch,” he spat out from between his teeth as he writhed beneath her, gripping her hips so hard he knew his fingers were bruising her.

“I know,” she agreed, bouncing up and down.

He started bucking up to meet her every time she came down and they peaked together.

The next day, in his letter to his mother he asked her to please send an elf into the vaults to retrieve the necklace he'd been thinking of giving Hermione since that day it crossed his mind at the lake. She was more than happy to complete his request and when it arrived in a velvet black case, he hid it in his trunk to keep it out of sight until her birthday, along with the rather embarrassing note his mother had sent with it. Something about him following his heart and other mushy rubbish.

Theo was about ready to murder them both if he couldn't get at _least_ “one whole night of goddamn sleep”.

“Silencing charms _exist_ ; you're both stupidly intelligent so I don't understand why you don't bloody use them if you're going to rut around like two kneazles in heat!” he complained through Draco's door at them after thoroughly banging on it to get their attention without scarring himself for life by barging in.

They were sure to use them following his outburst and Theo was much less cranky about their late nights, but remained totally disgusted any time he caught them as so much in a kiss in the common room.

* * *

It was their last day in the library. He couldn't believe that it had taken them then entire working period to clean up just the Restricted Section. Everyone else assigned to the library had finished about four days before and were already working on their common rooms and dormitories so they could enjoy free time before term.

He just wanted to be done with everything so he could lock the two of them in his room and have his way with her until September first.

“Finished!” she announced.

“About bloody time too,” he added.

As he was gathering his things, he looked up to see her leaning against a bookcase stretching to straighten one on a shelf just beyond her reach. His mind turned wickedly. She didn't notice him come up behind her until his chest pressed into her back and he easily fixed the book she was worrying about.

“Thank you-” she began, but when he didn't move away, she cut herself off.

“You're welcome,” he murmured into her ear, rubbing his growing erection against her arse.

“ _Draco_ ,” she warned.

“Come now. No one is in here besides us. Don't tell me shagging in the library up against the stacks isn't a fantasy of yours.”

He was undoubtedly right, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

“Tell me I'm right, _Princess_.”

That nickname was going to be the absolute end of her, they both knew it.

“That's completely besides the point.”

She could feel him smiling into her hair. “No it isn't.”

His hands fell to the backs of her thighs and moved up to squeeze her bum under her skirt. She was wearing a lacy thong and he wanted to come right then.

“Indulge a little, Granger,” he persuaded. “Let me sink into that tight little cunt right here, where anyone could walk in at any time and see me fucking the life out of you against all these dusty old books.”

Her head fell back and he knew that meant he'd gotten his way. He quickly undid his belt buckle and opened his pants, then flicked the back of her thigh. She parted her legs for him and he used one hand to pull out his now fully hard cock and the other to flip up her skirt and move her already soaked knickers to the side. She raised her arse a little and leaned as far forward as she could into the bookcase, gripping the shelf in front of her.

Without hesitation, he guided himself into her and they both groaned. He gripped up her hips to adjust them both comfortably.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” he hissed, rutting into her steadily. “You really do have the juiciest cunt I've ever felt.”

He knew she loved it when he was spewing filthy things to her.

“Draco, harder please,” she managed.

“Anything you want, love.”

Happy to oblige, he slammed into her as hard as he could and then let go of one of her hips to spank her. It echoed about the space.

“ _Merlin_ ,” she yelped before letting out a deep moan.

“That's right, Princess. Take my fucking cock.”

She was coming already; his vulgar mouth worked a magic on her body that she could not explain.

When she had ridden out her high, he stopped only for a moment to pull out, spin her around, lift her up with either leg over his respective forearms, and then slam himself back inside her while banging her spine into the shelves. He pounded into her relentlessly, telling her how gorgeous she looked falling apart all over him and how good she felt milking him until he knew he couldn't hold it in anymore. She came a second time, sobbing his name, as he released within her.

Breathing heavily, he touched his forehead to her own and gave her a bright smile. He slowly pulled out, teasing her by pushing his softening member back in her a little before falling out completely and helping her back to the ground.

“Draco Malfoy, you really are utterly insatiable,” she chuckled, finally gaining enough control of her brain to berate him jokingly.

He kept her trapped against the stacks though. “That's only because I am completely defenseless against your sinful presence.”

“Oh, poor you,” she mocked.

“Ah, ah, ah, love. _Lucky_ me.”

He cleaned them both up and helped her gather their belongings. They exited the Restricted Section and headed toward the library doors.

“We should get started on your common room at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning-”

“Oh, good Gods, Granger, can't we take just _one_ day off before starting another project? You said it yourself before that it wouldn't take us very long to finish it and there are still two full weeks left before the term begins.”

She humphed and walked briskly ahead of him.

“Granger,” he called; she ignored him.

“ _Hermione_.”

Finally, she stopped just over the threshold and looked back at him.

“We can take a break if you want. I just thought that the sooner we finished the dungeons, the sooner we could spend any free time before the start of term inside your bed.”

His eyes widened then, but she shrugged and began walking again, turning to disappear into the corridor. “Whatever you want, Malfoy,” she sang back at him over her shoulder.

He couldn't stop his lips from pulling into a smirk as he chased after her. He caught her quickly and they walked down to the dungeons with their fingers entwined.

“Hey,” he whispered, as they got to the door, nudging her shoulder.

She looked up at him questioningly.

“I love you,” he confessed, leaning his head down to breathe against her lips.

“I love you too,” she whispered back, standing slightly on her toes to meet him and give him a gentle kiss.

“You two are _disgusting_ and have _no_ awareness of your surroundings when you're hanging all over each other.”

Once again, they failed to hear the door open and were greeted by a very sour looking Theo.

Draco pushed passed his friend and pulled her inside behind him. “Theo, you're only angry about it because you don't have anyone to 'hang all over'.”

“Oh, piss off,” he grumbled, stepping out of the common room and pulling the door closed.

“Poor Theo,” she mused.

“No, no, love. Just lucky me.”

Her eyes rolled and she smiled. He stooped down to kiss her again and then picked her up bridal style, carrying her off to his room.

She was laughing the entire way and stopped immediately when he threw her down on his bed and pounced.

“ _Again_?” she moaned as he pressed his weight into her.

“Again,” he repeated.

He was convinced she'd be the death of him; she knew he would be then end of her. It was going to be a _very_ interesting school year.


End file.
